


Nice to meet you

by Evilbeang



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbeang/pseuds/Evilbeang
Summary: Yuto has a crush on a boy that he only sees through the window of his parents' flower shop.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice to meet you • YUKI](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555334) by evilbeang. 



> English isn't my first language and this is my first time after a long, long time since the last time I wrote anything in English. So, I'm sorry for the misspellings and grammar errors, but I tried.  
> I hope you all enjoy it and yeah...

_"You should talk to him, Yuto-ah. It's too weird to see you staring at the boy every day when he passes by_. _"_ He remembered his friend's words while he was in his usual spot, behind the window for a few days, pretending to clean it up while he was, actually, watching people leave the dance studio, hoping to see _him_.  
  
It took a while, but soon he caught sight of the black haired boy walking into the building with his friends. He smiled at everyone, as always. It was the most beautiful and contagious smile he had ever seen in his 17 years. A smile that made young Adachi fall in love with a person he only saw from afar, from his parents' flower shop.  
  
The Japanese boy would like to speak to the other boy, however he didn't know how to approach him at all. It'd probably frighten him in a way, after all he didn't know the boy's name and the other didn't even know of his existence. So, there was no way to even start talking to the boy, having to settle for watching him from afar, as he was already doing at that moment.  
  
After seeing the target of his feelings enter the building, he turned into the shop, walking over to the cashier, but he stopped halfway as soon as he saw that his mother was there, talking on the phone. He ended up deciding to stay in the middle of the shelves and getting himself busy right there so that he wouldn't disturb her.  
  
Yuto was so engrossed in arranging the plant information labels that he only came to his senses when he heard his mother shouting his name from where she was.  
  
"Here. What's the matter, Mom?" The young man replied as he approached the cashier, looking confused at the lovely woman, who held out a paper for him.  
  
"We have a new order. Can you get these flowers so I can make the bouquet, please? And, will you deliver it for me? It's for the dance studio up front." She asked with a sweet smile on her lips.  
  
The 17 years old boy bit his lower lip as he heard the matriarch's request, but he nodded and then picked up the little piece of paper from his mother, going to pick the designated flowers.  
  
The arrangement had red carnations, sweet peas, sunflowers, purple and blue irises, yellow poppies and Brazilian tulips. An unusual combination, but in any case, it had become beautiful after being completely formed. The flowers were interspersed and the colors were complementing each other.  
  
Now, he just needed to deliver it to the company reception. An easy task, per se.  
  
Well, it'd be an easy task if only the Japanese man didn't feel his heart beating faster with each step he took towards the building in front of the flower shop. He knew that the probability of seeing the boy with the beautiful smile was practically nil, but he couldn't control his nervousness. The ecstatic feeling in his body was uncontrollable, even if he knew that there was only a very -very - small chance to see his crush there, more closely.  
  
After letting out a long sigh as he created the necessary courage, Adachi entered the building. It didn't take long at the reception, as he was eventually asked to deliver it to the administration room after paying for the bouquet. He followed the path the receptionist said while repeating the information inside his head so he wouldn't get lost.  
  
_Last room. Last ro-_. The young florist stopped at the beginning of the corridor as he heard a soft crying noise at the same moment he left the elevator. Even though Yuto knew that he shouldn't, he ended up following the sound until the first door after the metal doors, interrupting his steps when he found one of the doors open in a small crack.  
  
He didn't consider anything about invading the place or not, after all that suffering cry made his heart clench. So he just took two quick knocks and entered the room, staring in surprise at the person huddled in one of the corners of the room.  
  
"Er... I heard someone crying and came to see if everything is okay..." The Japanese boy started talking, squeezing the flowers in his hands because of his nervousness. "Of course you aren't... you're crying..." He continued quickly, not knowing what to say exactly.  
  
Adachi thought he was a complete idiot at that moment, trying to comfort a complete stranger and getting all embarrassed like that. However, the brief laughter he heard from the boy sitting on the floor made his heart calm down a little, even if he had shaken by the same laugh.  
  
The gaze of the dark-haired boy weighed on his body, but he still couldn't encourage himself to look at the person in front of him. He held his breath for a few seconds, mumbling nervously again:  
  
"I just want to tell you not to be sad. You... you look way better smiling." He felt his own cheeks heat up strongly, indicating that he was flushed. "Here... I've heard that the colors of the sunflowers reflect good energies, I hope they work for you." He handed a sunflower from the bouquet to the black-haired boy with a small smile and an even redder face. "Get well soon!"  
  
Yuto left the room as quickly as he entered, not even giving the other boy time to respond in any way.  
  
After that little scene, the young Japanese man just ran as fast as he could to where he should've gone at first place, before stopping to talk to the beautiful smile boy, and returned to the flower shop at the same speed, preferring even to go down by the stairs so he wouldn't have to wait there. He heard his own heartbeat, for both, because he was still nervous about what he just had done and for the little run.  
  
Adachi handed the delivery money over to his mother right after he entered the flower shop, going to the middle of all the plant shelves once more to hide in the store, since he didn't dare to go to near the window anymore.  
  
It was almost closing time when he heard the door bell, indicating that someone had entered. As usual, Yuto went to the potential client, getting astonished to see who was there. _"Y-you!"_ He stammered as he saw the boy with the sunflower in his hand, looking at him while smiling as the Japanese one used to see him always.  
  
The 17-year-old florist wouldn't be exaggerating that he felt his heart and time stop when he had that gesture directed only at himself.  
  
"You ran out after giving me the flower... I'm glad you were wearing your apron, so I could find you." The smile widened, making his heart melt. "Thank you, Adachi Yuto..."  
  
Adachi was still paralyzed because of everything that happened there. The target's of feelings' boy was there in front him, talking and smiling at him. He couldn't help thinking that his voice was even more beautiful than he imagined, but the amazement at hearing his name come out of those lips made him blink in confusion.  
  
"How do you know...?" The tall boy looked at the smaller one confused, forgetting a little of his own shyness.  
  
"It's written on your apron." The dark haired Korean laughed after saying it, causing the young florist to almost hit his head on one of the nearby shelves for having forgotten the detail of the name on the apron he wore. "By the way, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kang Hyunggu."  
  
It was the first time that he smiled directly at the dancer, Hyunggu, while taking his hand in a hand shake. Feeling in his whole being, in secret, how perfect both hands were together, that they were in a perfect place amid all those flowers around them and his weak Japanese heart beating as if he had been running too fast for a long time, he just managed to answer.  
  
"Oh... _It's_ very _nice to meet you_ too."

**Author's Note:**

> It has nothing to do with this fic, but I have a few more works like this but I don't know if I try to translate it or not, so... should I try to?  
> And a really special thank you for my friend who supported me to do all this work ♡


End file.
